I'M IN NARUTO
by Zaikia
Summary: A not so normal girl gets zapped into the world of Naruto when she pisses off a talking cat. There she endures Jashin, fish, evil pranks and maybe even love! HidanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'M IN NARUTO!!!!**

Summary: A not so normal girl gets zapped into the world of Naruto when she pisses off a talking cat. There she endures Jashin, fish, evil pranks and maybe even love! HidanxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

"I hate you, you hate me, let's hang Barney from a tree. With a great big shot in his head, opsi-dopsi, barney's dead!!" I sang.

"Will you shut up!!!?" my sister Mariah yelled at me.

"Make me!!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

WHAM

I got a fist to my face.

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed, holding the left side of my face. I glared at my sister with my right eye. "What the FUCK was that for?!"

"You're being annoying!!"

"Fuck you!!"

"I don't take offers!!"

"I wasn't offering dumbass!!!"

Mariah growled and tackled me to the floor as we threw punches. Yes, my sister and I HATED each other. About a couple minutes later, I was beaten. Hell, I can't win a fight against her and I'm older.

Mariah flipped me off and sat back down on the couch.

"Bitch…" I muttered and shoved my shoes and trench coat on and grabbing my bag. "I'm outta here." When I left, I slammed the door shut.

I walked until I came to the largest park in our town. I sat down and leaned against a tree and sighed. "Sisters…."

All of a sudden, a black and white cat jumped down in front of me and meowed. "Aww, how cute..."

"Cute? I ain't cute!!" the cat said.

"Holy shit….a talking cat…." I said to myself.

"That's right. I'm a talking cat."

"Well, what'dya want?" I ask.

"Don't piss me off girly."

My right eye twitched. "Don't call me girly dumbass animal!!"

"Alright, that's it!!" the cat scratched my face. Then, there was a bright flash of light and I knew no more.

………………………..

"I really hated that fucking mission….."

"It's your own fault for getting your head cut off." Kakuzu said.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hidan yelled at him.

All of a sudden, there was a whistling noise and the two looked up in time to see a figure fall onto the ground, making a small crater. Once the dust settled, the two looked inside the crater.

It was a girl, no older than 18. She had brownish-black hair with red, blue and blonde highlights went past her waist a few inches with hair over face that covered her left eye and some of her hair reached her chin and shoulders. She wore black baggy jeans with a red semi-tight shirt over it with a knee length trench coat and black boots. She had a black bag with her and had two piercings on right eyebrow, two piercings on bottom lip, three piercings on each ear, black choker around neck and symbol of a black dragon on short chain.

"Is she alive?"

"Why don't you go check?"

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……………my head….." the girl groaned and sat up, holding her head. She then saw Hidan and Kakuzu. "Hey! I know you two! Hidan and Kakuzu!!"

"How did you know that?" Kakuzu asks.

"Ummm………" the girl trailed off. "I'm psychic!"

"Really?" the girl nodded. "What's our leader's name?"

"Pein."

"Wow, she really is psychic." Hidan said.

"Ahhhhh……….I'ma gonna kill that sister of mine…." The girl crawled out from the crater and fell onto her back with a sigh. The two men hovered over her.

"Oi, what happed to your face?" Hidan asks.

"Fight."

"With who?"

"My younger sister and she won."

At that moment, Hidan burst out laughing. He fell onto his ass, rolling around in laughter. The girl stood up and glared at him. "It ain't funny!!"

Hidan continued laughing. The girl growled, walked over and kicked him so hard in the side that he was thrown into the bushes. The girl, including Kakuzu and Hidan gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!!" Hidan's head popped out of the bushes, glaring at the girl.

"I feel dizzy……………" the girl moaned, holding her head. "I wanna go play dress up!!!" was all she said before falling onto the ground.

"What……?" the two ninjas blinked.

"I think she passed out." Kakuzu picked up the girl, swinging her over his shoulder. "Let's go Hidan."

"….I'ma slash Hidan's head off……….." the girl mumbled in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………." I moaned. "What number order did I get….?" I mumbled.

"I think she's waking." Kakuzu's voice broke through my sleep.

"Oh really? Rise and shine sleeping beauty!!" Hidan's voice said in my right ear.

My eyes bolted open and I let out a shriek before hiding under the covers.

Hidan blinked. "My face ain't that fucking scary….."

"I'm in my favorite TV show in a room with two of the most dangerous S- ranked criminals…..I must've really pissed that cat off….." I muttered. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my ankle and yanked me out from underneath the covers. I was being held up by Hidan, looking at him upside down.

"Ain't so tough are ya?" he smirks.

My right eye twitched. I smirked back and with my other foot, I kicked him in the head and he went down, dropping me. "Would you two knock it off? Leader wants to talk with her." Kakuzu says.

"Whatever….." Hidan glared at me and I gave him my most innocent smile.

I followed the two down a long hallway and into a very large room, seeing the outlines of the Akatsuki members. I scoffed. "That's no use. I already know who you all are."

The outlines vanished and I could see all of the members. "Hidan and Kakuzu told me you are psychic. If you really are, what are our names?" Pein asks.

"Oh that's easy. Pein, Deidara, Konan, Itachi, Zetzu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Tobi." I reply with a smile.

Pein stared at me for a little before he finally made his decision. "You will be our psychic."

I did a silent cheer, pumping my fist into the air. "I gots a question!!"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Konan dating?" I ask a mischievous smile on my face.

"Uh……no….."

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"Hey stupid girl!" Kisame called me.

My eye twitched and then out of the blue, a 2 foot icicle appeared beside me and was thrown at Kisame, who barely dodged and the icicle lodged itself into the wall.

"What was that?!!!"

"**Do not and I mean do not **_**ever**_** call me stupid fuckhead." **I said in a very deadly voice. Kisame gulped and nodded.

"Interesting, how did you acquire these powers girl?" Sasori asks.

"First off, my name is not girl. It's Shelby, but call me Shell. I hate my full name. Second, I got struck by lightning." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now, are there anymore questions?"

Silence, a couple coughs.

I gave a sharp nod. "Very well then. Where's the kitchen?"

Fingers pointed down the hallway and I left.

Meanwhile, back in the room.

"Are you sure it's safe to have her around?" Kisame asks. "She almost made me into a fish-cicle."

"Unless you make her mad, I'm sure she's fine." Pein replied.

BACK WITH ME!!!

"There is NOTHING to eat!!"

I slammed the fridge door shut and sighed, banging my head against the fridge. "Why me?" I then popped in my ear phones and turned my IPod on. I grabbed some vegetables, rice and meat from the cupboard and fridge and began to cut them up. Hell, I was hungry so I decided to make some stir fry.

About 20 minutes later, I had cut everything up and put into bowls and began making mine.

Just then, Tobi came into the kitchen. "Tobi thinks something smells good!!"

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. "I'm a really good cook."

"Tobi wants to know what you're making."

"Stir fry. It has meat and vegetables in it, on top of rice." I replied. "My mom taught me how to make it. You want the first plate?"

"Sure!"

I had made Tobi his plate of stir fry and soon enough, the rest of the Akatsuki members came in, not including Pein and Konan. I groaned. I had to cook for them too. "I'm not your slave." I said.

"Well, you're a girl. And women are good at cooking." Kisame said.

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. I grabbed a knife out of the drawer and threw it at him, whom he barely dodged and the knife lodged itself in the wall. "You **SEXIST!!!!**" I screeched.

"I'm not-."

"Sexist!!"

"But-!"

"Sexist!!!!!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Hidan yelled. "You're giving me a headache!!"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your headache!! Now shut it or you're not getting any!!!" I screeched. Hidan gulped and nodded slowly.

I huffed and walked over to the knife and taking it out of the wall. I pointed it at Kisame. "Next time you say something about me, you won't be so lucky." I threatened and continued to cook.

After cooking and eating, I had cleaned up everything in a matter of 30 minutes. When I was all done, Tobi asked me a question. "Tobi wants to know if you can sing."

"Me?" he nodded. "Well, not sure. I've not really got into singing before."

"Please un?" Deidara asks.

I sighed. "Very well." I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_**Sparkling angel I believe**_

_**You are my savior in my time of need**_

_**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**_

_**All the whispers, the warnings so clear**_

As I was singing, water formed underneath of me and lifting me off the ground as I twirled around.

_**I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.**_

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end

When I had finished, I opened my eyes and saw the gaping faces of the members. I blinked.

"That….was AWESOME UN!!!!!" Deidara says and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Dei….I can't breathe……" I wheezed. He let go.

"Hidan, what did you think?" Tobi asks.

I looked at Hidan, waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "I didn't like it."

I gasped my eyes wide.

"Hidan! That was mean! Apologize now!!" Tobi says.

"Why don't you make me Tobi?"

I clenched my fists and glared at him with my right eye since my hair covered up my left eye. I walked over, grabbed his arm and slammed him against the ground.

"Ow!! What the fuck bitch?!!"

I twisted his arm behind his back until he cried out. **"YOU JERK!!!!!!!!" **

"Owwww!!!!!! Okay, I'm sorry!!!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!!" I yelled. I put my foot on his back and pulled on his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?!!!" he then screamed out as I pulled his arm right off his body and threw it away, blood spurting out.

The other members huddled in a corner, scared to death and watched as I took all of Hidan's limbs off, blood spurting out from the wounds.

There was blood on my hands and face. I leaned close to Hidan's face until our noses touched. "You ever say something like that about me again and I swear, you won't live to see another day."

Anger rolled away and I started crying. "I hate you Hidan!!" and I ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

NOBODY'S POV

Pein walked down the hallway to see Shell run past him, tears rolling down her face. He then walked into the kitchen and saw the mess. Kakuzu was stitching Hidan's limbs to his body.

"What in the hell happened?!!!"

Tobi explained. "And then she ripped his limbs off!! It was scary!!!"

"And now she's gone, thanks to Hidan." Deidara says.

"I said I was sorry!!!"

"Right before she ripped your arm off!!!"

"Alright, that's enough! Find her. Hidan, when she gets back, apologize." And Pein left.

Hidan huffed. "It's your own fault." Kakuzu says.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 3**_

I was sitting beside a lake with my knees hugged to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. It was dark out, but the moon shined down on me.

I sniffled. "Hidan's a jerk….."

I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooooh....

I then realized I needed a bath. I stared at the lake. "Oh, what's the worst that can happen?" I striped down until I was naked and jumped into the lake.

"Whoo!!" I said when I broke the surface, smoothing my hair down. It took me six years to grow it out and I was proud of it.

I snapped my fingers and a bottle of shampoo and body wash appeared in my hands. I washed my hair and rinsed it. Suddenly, I saw a two pairs of eyes watching me.

"Eeekkkkkk!!!!!" I screeched and threw a fireball at the eyes.

"Run Tobi!!" I heard Deidara's and Tobi's scream.

I blinked and then my eyes narrowed. I got out of the lake and snapped my fingers, a long towel appearing. I wrapped it around me and found Deidara and Tobi whimpering. "And what the hell were you spying on me for?"

"Pein sent us to find you." Deidara replied.

I sighed. "Do not watch me or you'll regret it." I went back to the lake and put my clothes back on. I then followed the two back to the hideout.

…………………..

When I followed Deidara and Tobi into the living room, Hidan and Kakuzu were in their. Hidan was watching TV and Kakuzu were working with some money. "Hidan, don't you have something to say to Shell?" Deidara asks.

Hidan sighed. "I'm sorry….I did like your singing."

I smiled and quickly hugged him around the neck and then let go. "Where do I sleep at?"

"Pein said Hidan's room." Kakuzu replied.

"Wha….?"

"Okay!" I yawned and left down the hallway.

"Why my room?"

"Pein said you two would get along."

……………………

Later on, Hidan was tired and went to his room to find a sleeping Shell on his bed, which was a big bed and she was sleeping on the right side, one arm dangling off and her head also dangled a little off the edge. She had the covers up to her shoulders.

He chuckled and lies down on the other side and soon fell asleep.

……………………..

The next morning, I woke my hair all spiky and walked down to the kitchen, finding Kisame and Deidara already there. "Morning peoples…." I sat down at the table and let my head hit the table. "Tired…."

_**You're always tired. **_

_Who are you? _

_**Your inner self. **_

_Oh…hi. _

_**Hi to you too. I must say, I am a little….disappointed that you are older and can't even beat your sister who is 2 years younger than you. **_

_It's not my fault; she's been in more fights than me. _

_**It is your fault Shell. You're weak, pathetic….a big baby**_

_No I'm not! Shut up inner self!! _

I clutched both sides of my head, my hair hiding my face. I was now standing up and had not noticed that Hidan had came into the kitchen.

"Oi, what's wrong with her?" he asks.

"Not sure un." Deidara replied.

_**You couldn't even beat her!! **_

_I ripped Hidan's limbs off!!! _

_**You were angry!! You will only do that when you're angry!!! **_

_Shut the hell up!!!!_

_**ALL YOU ARE IS A BIG, FAT BABY!!!!!**_

"**SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed, collapsing onto my knees, still holding my head.

"Shell-san! What's the matter?" I saw Deidara kneel down in front of me.

I scooted until my back reached one of the corners of the kitchen. I put my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Hidan asks.

I didn't answer, but I was shaking. My inner self scared the hell out of me.

"Hey!!!" Tobi ran into the room. "Tobi got mission from Leader-sama!"

"Well, what's the mission Tobi?" Kisame asks.

"Mission is to assassinate the Prince of the Snow Country. People who are going are Tobi, Hidan, Deidara-sempai, Kakuzu and Shell-san!"

When I heard my name, I lifted my head up. "What?"

"You're going on a mission with us." Deidara replied.

…………………

"Hey! Slow 'pant' down!!" I yelled, panting. No wonder I passed P.E. with a D+.

"Well, hurry your ass up!!" Hidan says.

"I'm trying!!"

We're walking through the Earth Country. It was a five day journey to the Snow Country.

All of a sudden, a crack of thunder crackled. I yelped and bolted towards the group.

"Hey, are you hurrying or-?" Hidan was stopped when I crashed right into him, arms around him and shaking. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like thunder." I replied, shaking.

"Maybe we should set camp. It's getting dark." Deidara says.

We did make camp and I was leaning against a tree. Another crack of thunder. I yelped again and crawled inside Hidan's cloak, shaking against his back.

"You really do not thunder do you un?" Deidara asks.

"It's always been one of my fears." I answered, my voice shaking.

I felt Hidan sigh. "Get out. I got a better idea."

I crawled out from his cloak and he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, including my head, but not my face. He pulled me towards him so that I was sitting in his lap and lying against his chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat in my right ear.

"Better?" he asks.

I nodded, blushing a little. "Aww! You two look cute together!!" Tobi says.

I blushed even harder and then lightning flashed and thunder crackled. I yelped again, jumping. Hidan sighed and put a hand over my left ear.

"I'm guessing you don't like lightning either."

I shook my head.

"Just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes and was able to go to sleep, despite the warm feeling in me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 4**_

The five of us were now in the Snow Country hiding behind a brick wall. "Hey Shell-san?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Tobi.

"Tobi wants to know how much you weigh."

"Why?"

"Please?"

I sighed. "Fine, I weigh 125 pounds."

"I think it'll work." Deidara says.

"What'll work?" I ask.

"You're going in." Hidan replied.

"Why me?"

"Can you just do it?"

"Whatever, what's the plan?" I ask.

3 minutes later, I was standing on Hidan's shoulders, who was standing on Deidara's shoulders, who was standing on Tobi's shoulders, who was standing on Kakuzu's shoulders while I was trying to reach the vent.

I un-screwed the vent and climbed in. There was a small radio in my ear so I and the others could talk.

"Okay, I'm in." I say.

"_Good, now head down the vent and you should come to a three way. Go straight." _Hidan says.

I went and did come down to a three way and did go straight. All of a sudden, I was sliding down. When I came to the end, I groaned. "I hate slides…."

I kept going straight until I found the Prince's room. "I found the Prince."

"_Good job, now interrogate him." _

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"_You're a girl." _

"Yeah but-whoa!" I said when the vent beneath me gave out and I fell into the Prince's room. "Owie….that hurt……."

"And who might you be?" the Prince asks.

"Oh shit…." I whispered.

"_Shell, what's happening?" _

I stood up, laughing nervously. "Um……"

"You came to assassinate me, didn't you?"

"No I didn't! Ah shit…" I jumped up back into the vent and crawled. "He knows!!"

"_Okay, meet us at the end of the vent." _

I crawled as fast as I could and I heard voices from another vent-way. "Find the girl and kill her!!"

I yelped and crawled even faster. Once I reached the end, I saw the group fighting some of the Snow soldiers. "Fuck! How am I supposed to get down?!"

"I think I heard her! This way!!"

"Shit!!" I crawled out and fell down, landing on a Soldier. "Sorry mister…."

"Run Shell!!" I heard Deidara yell.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at me and I barely missed it. I saw some soldiers coming right at me. I yelped and ran away.

All of a sudden, a rain of Senbon, kunai and shurikens came down on me, sinking into my skin. I screamed.

"Tobi is coming Shell-san!!"

"Tobi….." was all I said before falling into the icy cold water, sinking into the blackness.

NOBODY'S POV

Tobi and the others finished off the soldiers, but more kept coming.

"Damnit!! There's too many!!" Hidan said.

"What about Shell-san?!!" Tobi asks.

All of a sudden, there were bubbles on the water's surface and darkness, air, ice, earth, electric, fire, plant and water began swirling around in the middle of the lake. Everyone watched as Shell appeared in the middle of it, her eyes closed.

"Shell-san!!!" Tobi said happily.

Shell was bleeding from numerous places on her body. The soldiers panicked and began throwing every kind of weapon they had at Shell. But she blocked them with her powers and created fire bombs, giant icicles and began killing the soldiers. Several minutes later, the soldiers were all dead and Shell landed in front of the others, smiling.

"Way to go Shell-san!!!" Tobi says happily.

"Anything I could do to help." She said.

Hidan suddenly saw someone charging at Shell from behind, weapon ready to strike. "Shell, behind you!!!"

She didn't get time to move because a thin sword came right through her, between her chest and stomach. She let out a grunt, blood flowing from her mouth and down her chin.

"Goodbye." The Prince smiled and picked up Shell, who was still on his sword and threw her away. She rolled a few times before staying still, blood staining the snow.

"Shell-san!!!" Tobi ran over to her.

Just as he began to heal the biggest wound, the others had killed the Prince. The others ran over as Tobi continued to heal Shell.

"Will she be alright un?" Deidara asks.

Shell laughed a little and then coughed, blood splattering on the silvery snow. "I'll be fine guys….don't….." her eyes closed. "Worry……"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Shell! Come on! Wake up!!"

I bolted up and instantly gripped the place between my chest and stomach. "Oh man….." I looked to my right to see my sister.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asks. "You've been missing for 4 days."

_Wow, I was gone for 4 days…_

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied, standing up carefully.

"What happened to you?"

"I got stabbed by a sword while I was gone okay?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Where the hell have you been?!!"

2 HOURS LATER!!!!!!!!!

After explaining everything to the police, they came to a conclusion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harty, I think you daughter tried to run away." A female officer says.

"That's bullshit!!" I said, standing up.

"Shell, sit down." My mom warned. "Why would she want to run away?"

"Have you had any family problems?"

"Well, we're moving in about a week…."

"We are?!" I said in shock, looking at my mom.

"Be quiet." She said.

"Well, if you didn't try to run away, you would've known." Mariah sneered at me.

"I didn't try to run away!!!!" I was beyond my anger limit.

"That's enough kids." The female officer says. "Here's my card if you have anymore problems."

…………….

"You could've told me we were moving before I disappeared." I said, glaring at my mom.

"I thought you should wait a few more days and by the way, you're grounded."

I gaped at her. "But why?! I didn't try to run away!! I pissed off a talking cat and he zapped me into the Naruto world!!"

"That's it! No more TV, no more video games! No going anywhere either!! You're going to school and coming straight home!!" My mom yelled.

I let out a sigh of defeat and stared out the window, tears threatening to spill. I really wished I was with the Akatsuki now….

……………

I sighed and looked at our old house, waving goodbye. I told my friends what had happened, but they didn't believe me either and stopped being my friends.

I angrily stepped into the car and shut the door and we drove off.

"I know you're not happy about this Shell, but you'll make new friends." My mom says.

I crossed my arms over my chest and ignored her. She didn't understand anything about me.

We drove for a few more hours and I was starting to doze off, when I saw a flash of black walking in a field. "Stop the car!!"

My mom slammed down on the brakes and drove back a little. I got out of the car and saw people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. I gasped. The could only mean….

"Hidan!!!!!!!!!!!" I put both hands beside my mouth and yelled as loud as I could.

The group stopped and I think they looked at me. "It's me!! Shell!!!"

"IT'S SHELL-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Tobi say and he began running towards me.

"Tobi!!!!!" I said happily and began running towards him. Once we were in reach, Tobi glomped me to the ground, nuzzling my face. "H-hey! Cut it out Tobi!!"

"Tobi missed you!!!" he said getting off me. I smiled and watched as the others ran over. I gave everyone, which consisted of Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, hugs.

"God!!! I missed you guys so much!!" I said letting go of Deidara.

"It's been three fucking days woman!" Hidan yelled at me. "Where did you go?"

"I guess I came home." I replied. "I missed everyone, including fish-head."

"Hey!!"

"I'm kidding Kisame." I said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Mariah came along and grabbed my arm. "What are you-oh hi." She said with a flirty smile, flipping her hair.

I glared at her and pushed her away. "Stay away from them."

"Are you gonna make me?"

I brought my fist back and punched her square in the nose. She screamed, blood gushing from her nose. "I should've done that decades ago!!" I said, my hand slightly throbbing. Hidan gave me a high-five.

Just then, my parents came over. "What in the hell did you do Shell?! You are grounded, again!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at them. "I'd rather live with these guys because they care about me!! All you two care about is your jobs!!" I glared at them. I then looked down at Mariah, who was nursing her nose. "And all you care about is yourself you selfish bitch!! Oh and um mom and dad, she sleeps around with guys!!!!" My parents gasped.

She began crying. _Big baby….._I thought.

"Are you coming back with us?" Tobi asks.

I nodded. "Screw my family; I'll stay with you guys!!"

Just then, Itachi made a portal and we all went into it, the dumbfounded faces of my parents.

………………………

"I wonder if they found her yet….." Konan said sadly.

"LEADER-SAMA!!!!!!!!!! KONAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Is that….?"

Just then, Shell came bursting into the room and tackled both Konan and Pein. "I'm back!!!" she said, getting off.

"Good to have you back Shell-san." Konan says.

"Oi, where's Sasori?" Shell asks.

"He's gone. Killed." Pein replied.

SHELL'S POV

"Oh…poor Sasori-kun…" I said sadly.

"Tobi gots a question for Shell-san!!" Tobi says.

"Yes Tobi?"

"How come you don't like your sister?"

I blinked. "Well, because she is only 16 and she sleeps around with guys. She trusts me to not tell, but I lost it today. I would've killed her if I had a weapon."

"Why does she sleep around with guys?" Zetzu asks. **"Who knows? Maybe she's lonely." **

"She ain't lonely at all. She's a slut." I said with a little bit of anger. "I've had enough of abuse from her and being afraid of her."

"She abused you?" Hidan asks. I nodded. "You want me to kill her?"

"Nah, her life is probably ruined right now anyway." I replied. I sighed and yawned. "I'm sleepy….."

_It's good to be back!! _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 6**_

"So, what's the mission again?"

"The mission is to capture that Naruto brat." Kisame replied. The group consisted of me, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Oh….." I looked down. _If they capture Naruto….then it's all over…._

"Why the long face Shell-san?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Tobi. I smiled. "I'm fine Tobi."

_I can't let them capture Naruto….._

We finally reached the Leaf Village and were currently spying on Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. I had to do something, but what?

"Can't we just grab the fucking kid and run off?" Hidan asks.

"No, then his teammates will attack us." Kakuzu replied. "Alright, let's capture the kid."

"Stay here Shell-san." Tobi says and he and the others went to attack.

Soon enough, others came. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Gai. Great….5 against 8. Not fair…

The battle wasn't going so good for the Leaf ninjas. About two were down and one was out cold. Hidan had slashed Sakura, taking some of her blood and was doing his ritual. He had already injured her thigh and was now going to kill her.

Wait, KILL HER?!! He can't kill Sakura!!

Without thinking, I dashed out of the forest. "Stop!!!" I yelled as Hidan prepared to stab himself in order to kill Sakura. His head turned to me just as I tacked him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing Shell?!!!" he yelled at me. He shoved me off and was getting back into his circle.

I made hand signs. "Darkness style!! Shadow Bind Jutsu!!"

The shadows from the trees and bushes lashed out and wrapped around all the Akatsuki members, tying them up. "Get out of here!!" I said to Naruto.

"But-!"

"I said go!!"

Naruto nodded and he and the others left. I then released the members. Hidan grabbed the front of my shirt. "Why the hell did you do that?!!"

"I had a good reason Hidan." I said, taking his arm off me.

SMACK

I fell face first into the dirt, my cheek stung.

"You better have a good FUCKING reason traitor!!!"

That hit me like a bullet. Hidan called me a traitor, just because I stopped them from taking Naruto. I sat up, rubbing my cheek. "I'm sorry…." I said quietly.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!!! Damnit Shell, I trusted you!!!" he yelled. "And you go and do this!!!"

I was now facing him, still on my knees with my head down, my hair hiding my face as silent tears ran down my face. "I….."

"SHUT UP!!! I don't want to fucking hear it!! What you've done is enough!!! And you know what; don't even come back with us!!!" he screamed. "I should just kill you now!!"

"Then do it!!!!!!" I screamed. "You don't know how many times I've tried to kill myself because my sister made my life so fucking miserable!!! So go ahead!! Kill me!!!"

"Please stop it!!!" Tobi finally yelled. "Hidan-san, I'm sure Shell-san had a good reason why she let Naruto get away. That's no reason to call her a traitor."

"Shut up Tobi!!!"

Tobi cringed.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!!!! SHE IS A TRAITOR AND THAT'S IT!!!!"

Everyone was silent after that. All that was heard was Hidan panting.

"Well…" Kakuzu spoke after several minutes. "We'd better head back."

"Come on Shell-san." Tobi said to me.

"No, she's not coming." Hidan says. He gave me a glare and walked off with Kakuzu. I looked up into the faces of Kisame and Tobi. Kisame shook his head and then walked off with the two.

"Sorry Shell-san…" Tobi said sadly and followed the others.

I stayed there, on my knees, tears running down my face. "I'm sorry guys….." I said before lying on my side and curling up into a ball. I then started sobbing.

I wish I hadn't done that, and then the others wouldn't hate me….

**4 DAYS LATER**

"I wonder what Shell-san is doing right now…." Tobi wondered.

"Who cares?" Hidan says.

"I care….."

Deidara then walked up to Hidan and punched him across the face. "You are really pissing me off!!!! Shell had a very good reason why she let Naruto go!!!! And you called her a traitor!!! What would you do if you betrayed us and Shell hated you? You would kill yourself, because Shell likes you."

"How the fuck do you know?"

"I could tell, she was around you so much." Deidara replied. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm so tempted to blow you up right now….."

"**FUCK!!!!!!!" **Hidan yelled suddenly. "I'm so fucking stupid!! Why didn't I notice it?!!"

"Because you didn't Hidan." Deidara says.

"And I called her a traitor and hurt her…." Hidan sighed. "That's it, I'm gonna go find her."

_**Meanwhile….**_

_**Shell's POV**_

I lie on my side as the sun set, hungry, cold, bleeding and weak. I couldn't even move.

"Shell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice echoed.

I recognized that voice… "Hidan…." I choked before blood came out my mouth and flowed down my chin.

_**NOBODY'S POV**_

Hidan had called her name several times and no answer. He sighed. "Where could she be?"

He jumped through the forest and suddenly saw a figure down on the ground. It was Shell. He jumped down beside her. "Shell…..Jesus…."

Her body was covered in Senbon, kunai and small shurikens. She didn't even look alive.

"Hi…dan….." she whispered.

"God, I'm sorry Shell…" he said and began pulling the small weapons out. She winced every time. Once he was done, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her tightly. He picked her up and threw her onto his back and ran back to the base.

Once he got back, the others were shocked. "What happened to her?!!"

"Just save her dumbass!!"

Konan took Shell to the hospital wing and the others waited for a while.

Several hours later, Konan came out. "She shouldn't even be alive…..something's doing that for her…"

"What do you mean?" Deidara asks.

"She has more Chakra than any of us, maybe even more than Pein… I think that's what's keeping her alive."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 7**_

"**LEADER-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Pein turned around only to have me jump onto his head, whimpering. He sighed. "What is it now?"

"**WHERE IS THAT GIRL?!!! I'LL KILL HER FOR MOTHER!!!!" **

Pein and I watched as a tall man with silver hair and green eyes stormed into the room. The man glared at me. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SEPHY-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Sephy's eye twitched. "You're dead now!!!!"

I let out a blood curdling scream and ran around the room, with Sephy behind me threatening to cut me in half with his Masamune!

So I guess you'll want to know what happened. I've been here three weeks and out of the blue, the all-mighty Sephy-sama or Sephiroth, appeared out of nowhere and I called him a girl. Why? 'Cause he looks like one! Now I'm running for my life and screaming my head off.

Tobi appeared. "Run Tobi!!!!" I screamed.

Tobi also screamed and ran too. We both spotted Hidan. "HIDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We both grabbed him while running. "Oi, what the fuck is going on?!"

"No time to talk!! Run!!" I said.

**ONE LONG HOUR LATER**

"Is he dead?" I ask, gazing down at the dead bloody body.

Hidan sighed. "Yes."

"Thank you Hidan!" I kissed his cheek. We then rolled the dead body and threw it off a cliff. "Ew…..I hate to be the first person to come along that."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Tobi asks.

I shrugged. "Some guy who wanted to rule the world as god."

"What a fucking psycho."

I nodded.

…………..........

Don't know how Sephy-sama appeared in the base, but I hope no one else appears, like someone from Organization 13 or something. Speaking of that, a portal appeared in the living room and a man in a black cloak came out.

"What the flying fuck?!!!" I yelled, slamming my head onto the coffee table. "Why are you doing this to me god?!!! WHY?!!!!"

"Uh….where am I?" the man asks. I clearly recognized the voice. It was the oh-so-called Superior. Superior my ass!! He got beat by a kid who carried a giant key!!!

"This is Akatsuki's base." Tobi replied. "Who are you?"

"I am-

"Ah, ah, ah!!!" I said stopping him. "You are Mansex, leader of Organization. Currently collecting hearts to be the most powerful being in the entire universe."

"What is your name girl?"

"Akatsuki says I don't tell my name to strangers." I said with a smirk.

Ariel Blades appeared or so I call them, lightsabars!

"You took Star War's weapons asswipe." I say.

"Silence!! Either you come with me or die!!"

"Pfftt! Fat chance Mansex."

**29 seconds later**

"Why the hell is this happening to me?!!!!!! First Sephy-sama and now Mansex!!!" I whispered to myself. I was currently hiding from a pissed off Nobody.

I was hiding under the bed in Hidan's room.

_**Maybe God hates you. **_

_Hmmm, maybe Inner Self. _

I covered my mouth as the Nobody walked in the room, looking around. "Where is that girl?"

All of a sudden, I sneezed.

The Nobody froze and came over to the bed. _Oh shit…oh shit I'm so dead. _

"Hey! Who are you?!" came Hidan's voice from the doorway.

"I am looking for a girl with long black hair."

"Shell? Why?"

I had crawled out from under the bed and was crawling away when a foot stepped on my back and held me down. An Ariel Blade appeared at my left side.

"Bye-bye." And the Ariel Blade was raised.

I covered my head with my hands and my powers coursed through me, air, ice, earth, electric, fire, plant and water.

"Aakk!! I'm on fire!!!"

I looked over to see the Nobody running around, his sleeve was on fire. Hidan and I just watched in complete amazement. "….Wanna go get something to eat?" I ask.

Hidan shrugged. "Yeah."

…………………………………..

We came back a few hours later to see the Nobody still swiping at his sleeve. The arm underneath was burnt. I sighed and went over, began healing the burn with chakra.

Soon enough, the arm was healed. With my hand, I created a portal. "This should take you back to your castle."

"…………. Thank you…." he muttered and walked into the portal before it vanished.

"Who was _that _guy?" Hidan asks.

"Another person….." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 8**_

I walked into the living room to see Deidara and Tobi. I was wondering where Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared to. "Have you guys seen Hidan or Kakuzu?" I ask.

"Leader-sama sent them on a mission." Deidara replied.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. What mission?

My eyes then widened at what Deidara was talking about. Hidan and Kakuzu would be fighting Kakashi and the others! This meant they would both die!

"I can't let them die!" I yelled and ran to Hidan's room, grabbing my stuff and leaving the base, running to where Hidan and Kakuzu were. _Please don't let me be too late!! _

I arrived just in time to see Hidan tied up with a hole underneath of him. Shikamaru had a lighter in his hand. "Oh no you don't!" I said. I grabbed some shuriken from my back pouch and threw them down at Shikamaru. He backed away just as the shuriken impaled the ground and I jumped in front of Shikamaru, glaring at him.

"You're the same girl who let us go before!" Shikamaru said with wide eyes. "Why are you helping them?"

"That's none of your business." I then pulled out an exploding smoke grenade and unleashed it, making smoke cover us. Shikamaru coughed.

I got Hidan away from the hole and we both ran away. Hidan then sat down, holding his bleeding neck. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic, remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah…."

"Will you be okay while I go find Kakuzu?"

"Yeah…" he made a hand motion for me to go. "Go, I'll be fine."

I gave a nod and jumped through the trees to see Kakashi, Naruto and the others standing a few feet away from Kakuzu, who was on the ground, motionless.

"No…." I gasped. I was too late.

"What should we do with him?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi sighed. "Take him back to the village I guess." He began walking towards Kakuzu's body.

"Oh no you don't." I growled and made hand signs. "Darkness Style: Giant Shadow Fist Jutsu!!"

The shadows from the trees and bushes moved and formed a giant fist, advancing towards Kakashi.

"Sensei, look out!!" Sakura says.

Kakashi backed away in time just as the fist hit the ground and they all watched as I jumped out of the trees.

**NOBODY'S POV**

"It's you!!" Naruto said, pointing at Shell.

"Correct Naruto, I stopped them from taking you. But I'm stopping you from taking Kakuzu." She said, glaring at all of them.

"Why are you on their side if you let me go?" Naruto asks.

Shell looked down and muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"I said because they're the only family I have left!" she yelled, lifting her head to glare at them. Tears were rolling down her face. "You've already killed Sasori and now you've killed Kakuzu!! They're the only family I have left!! You can't take them away!!" she cried.

"What about your parents?" Sakura asks.

"I don't even consider them my parents." Shell replied. She was looking down at Kakuzu's body. "Akatsuki is my family now and I can't let you take them away." She held her head down, her hair hiding her face.

Kakashi powered up Chidori.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Ino asks.

"The girl is clearly with Akatsuki. So that means we have to kill her." Their sensei replied and ran towards Shell with Chidori.

When he reached her, his hand went right for her heart. Before he could reach her heart, Shell grabbed his wrist with her left hand tightly. Her head lifted up.

He gasped.

Her eyes were now silver with black slits. **"And now you die." **

With both hands, she spinned him around and threw him to the others.

"Sensei!!"

Everyone watched as silver chakra began to flow around Shell.

Meanwhile, Hidan was bandaging up his neck when he felt really strong Chakra. "Whose is that?" he wondered. "It can't be Shell's…its too powerful…" he finished and jumped through the trees and landed on one. The Chakra he sensed was coming from Shell.

She was now on all four limbs like an animal. The silver chakra soon engulfed her and began forming shapes. On her back on both sides formed two very large wings, dragon wings and at her rear, formed tails. There were now five tails and a sixth one was forming.

Hidan's eyes widened. Was Shell the carrier of a demon?

Shikamaru, who was now with the others advanced towards Shell. She glared at him and roared, making a burst of wind and knocking him back.

"**Nobody….kills…..my….family!" **she snarled and there was an explosion.

The dust covered everyone and when it faded, they all gasped. Shell was now some kind of dragon, with two large wings and seven tails. Her skin was a glowing silvery color and her eyes were now blood red. Her teeth had sharpened to points and her hands turned to claws.

"What the fuck….?" Was all Hidan could say.

"It looks like she's the carrier of a demon." Shikamaru says. "Not one I've ever heard of."

The demon (Me: I'm gonna call her the demon for now) opened its mouth and a burst of fire came out towards the group.

"Move!!!" Kakashi yelled and they all moved.

The demon's eyes followed them and out of its mouth came ice.

_I have to do something. _Hidan thought. He suddenly had an idea and wrote down on both hands, a sealing technique. _Maybe this should help. _

"Hey! Fuck-head!!"

The demon looked up at him just as his jumped down, knocking the demon over and Hidan placed both hands on the demon's forehead.

"**No………………" **

"Maybe we should get out of here." Sakura says.

"Good idea." And the leaf ninja left.

Hidan watched as Shell began to return to her normal self. Her regular skin came back and the tails and wings disappeared. Her teeth and hands returned to normal.

Pretty soon, she was normal again. He sighed and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder. He then walked over and picked up his partner's body under his arm and began walking back to the base.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 9**_

"What is Pein gonna do about Kakuzu?" I ask.

"We'll probably make a grave for him." Konan replied.

I sighed. "It's my fault he's dead. If I could've gotten there sooner…"

Konan put a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at her. "It's not your fault Shell-san. These things happen…"

I looked down and then at Kakuzu's body. _Maybe……_

Konan left me and then Hidan came in. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine…" I stood over Kakuzu's body. "Hidan…?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to me?"

He knew what I meant by. "I don't know. You turned into this dragon demon and I created a seal and placed it on your forehead."

I rubbed my arm and closed my eyes. "Sorry…Kakuzu…." And a single tear fell from my eye and onto his body. I turned around and began walking towards the door when both of us heard a groan.

"Stupid Naruto brat…."

Both Hidan and I turned around to see Kakuzu sitting up from the bed. He looked at us and blinked. "Uh…hi?"

"KAKUZU!!!!!!!!" I yelled happily and glomped him.

He blinked again and then patted my head. I let go. "But how…? You should be dead..." Hidan says.

I then realized. When that tear escaped from my eye and fell onto Kakuzu's body. "My tears!"

Both Hidan and Kakuzu gave me strange looks. "Don't you get it?! My tears brought you back!! The tear that fell onto your body somehow brought you back!!"

"Strange…but it makes sense. Maybe your tears have some sort of resurrecting power in them…" Kakuzu says.

"Let's go tell Pein!"

………………..

I had explained to Pein what had happened and he understood. "I don't know why Shell-san, but you seem like a very gifted girl."

I blushed. "Aww……"

"Anyway, we must continue our search for the…" before Pein could continue, I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"Is there a 10 tailed or an 11 tailed Bijuu?" I ask.

"I believe not, why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just wondering."

Pein continued on with his speech.

_Maybe the demon that was unleashed is my Bijuu. _

_**You catch on fast Shell. **_

_You're not my inner self…are you? _

_**Nope, my name is Juuichibi, otherwise known as the 11 tailed dragon demon. **_

…_..You seem nice. I thought you would kill me…_

_**Nope, cause if you die, I would die. **_

_Oh….._

"Hey!! Shell!!" a hand waving in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go. The meeting's over." Hidan says.

……………………….

"Hey, is there something bothering you Shell?"

I looked over at Deidara. "Huh? No, I'm okay."

"Deidara-sempai has a point." Tobi says. "Tobi thinks you look troubled."

"I said I'm fine damnit!!"

"Tobi thinks you should go get some rest."

I sighed. "Maybe…."

"Tobi thinks we should play a game."

"Okay…."

"Truth or dare." Tobi suggested.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran out of the room.

"Come back Shell-san!!!"

"NEEVERR!!!!!!!!!"

I HATED truth or dare. That game was pointless.

Suddenly, two arms locked around me. "Tobi caught you!!" and I was picked up and dragged down the hall.

"Nooo!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, squirming in Tobi's grasp. "I hate truth or dare!!!"

We appeared back in the living room, where Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Itachi were. "Tobi caught Shell-san!!" Tobi said happily and he set me down beside Hidan and Deidara. Tobi sat down between Itachi and Deidara.

I whimpered. "I don't wanna play…."

"How bad can it be?" Kisame says.

_You don't know how bad….._

"Tobi will start! Shell-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I said panicking. I didn't want to pick dare.

"What do you think of Itachi-san?"

I looked at emo boy. I cleared my throat. "Honestly, I think he needs to kill Sasuke and get a girlfriend for god's sake!!"

Everyone, except for Kakuzu and Itachi burst out laughing. Itachi glared at Tobi and then me. "Me sorry Itachi-san." I said in a baby-voice. "My turn!! Uh….Hidan…"

"Oh fuck…."

"Truth or dare?"

"Um…….dare."

"I dare you to go without cussing for a whole day….starting……"

"No way in hell I'm doing that."

"Now."

COMPLETE AND DEATHLY SILENCE

"FUCK!!! I hate you Tobi!!!"

All of us burst out laughing. "How come you can't go without cussing for a day?" I ask.

"Dunno….I'm just used to cussing in every sentence."

"You didn't cuss in that one."

"………."

………………………

The game continued on for about an hour and everyone was tired, but Tobi wanted to do one more. "Okay! Hidan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you….to kiss Shell-san!"

My face instantly went red and the two of us exchanged glances. "Ain't no way I'm doing that!! It goes against my religion!"

"Tobi don't care about your religion. Do it please?! And no more!!"

Hidan looked like he wanted to kill Tobi. "Fine!!!"

He turned to me and gave me a quick kiss that lasted about 4 seconds. He then ran around the room, threatening to kill Tobi.

I just sat there, staring at nothing. Hidan was in the process or beating Tobi up when I got up and left the room.

**NOBODY'S POV**

"I wonder why she left." Deidara wondered.

"Maybe it was her first kiss."

"Oh come on! A girl like Shell has to have at least her first kiss before she came here." Hidan says.

_Maybe she did, maybe she didn't…I'll ask. _


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 10**_

I knocked on Tobi's bedroom door and he opened it. "Shell-san! What can Tobi do for you?"

I cleared my throat. "I need to talk to you Tobi. Can I come in?"

Tobi let me in and I sat on his bed while he stood some feet away from me. "Um…this might be a little shocking to you. But I know you are really Madara Uchiha."

Tobi was silent for a moment. "Well…" he began, but his voice was different. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knew, since you are psychic."

I shook my head. "I'm not psychic…."

In the blink of an eye, I was up against the wall with Tobi's hand around my throat. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this, you, Akatsuki, all of this world, is only an anime." I replied. "All you are is a TV show."

Tobi dropped me and crossed his arms. "Explain."

**10 minutes later….**

I finished explaining. "It somehow makes sense. Very well, I believe you."

I sighed in relief. Jeez, Madara was scary.

"Does anybody else know?" he asks.

I shook my head. "I do have a small plan. I don't want Pein to destroy the Leaf Village, so I'm gonna talk him out of it."

Tobi leaned close to me, his one eye staring at me. "I'm the true leader of Akatsuki, not Pein."

I glared at him. "So you want to destroy the Leaf village?"

"No, I have my own plans."

"To-eh, Madara, I want to know everything."

Tobi-eh, Madara leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Very well. Years ago, I grew up with my brother, Izuna Uchiha. We were both known gifted members of the Uchiha Clan. We both gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and took control of the Uchiha Clan, me acting as leader. Overtime, I began to lose my sight because of the Mangekyou and my brother willingly gave his eyes to me. Some years later, we clashed with the Senju Clan and in order to stop the fighting, their leader came to me with a peace offering. I never wanted an offering, but the other villagers were tired of the fighting, so I went along with it. Their leader soon become Hokage and I feared he would oppose the Uchiha Clan, but the Uchiha Clan turned their backs on me, believing my motives were for greed. I abandoned the clan and challenged him to a fight, where I was defeated. Twelve years later, people believed I controlled the nine-tailed fox to attack the leaf Village. I formed Akatsuki and here I am today."

"Do you have any intention of harming the Leaf Village?" I ask.

"No, but I will talk Pein out of it." Madara replied.

I looked down and then back up at him. "I want to see your face."

He was silent for a few seconds and then reached up and took his mask off. I gasped. He looked incredibly handsome. His left eye was closed. "What happened to your left eye?"

"It got damaged in battle and is permentally shut." He replied. He put his mask back on and then headed for the door. "I will talk to Pein about the Leaf Village. He will probably kill you."

I gave a nod. "Yeah….."

…………………….

A few hours later, Pein called everyone for a meeting. "Everyone, I have come to a decision. The attack on the Leaf Village has been eliminated."

The members, except for me, Tobi, Pein and Konan complained. "Why Leader-sama?" Deidara asks.

Pein looked over at Tobi, who nodded. "Everyone, I am really Madara Uchiha." And he took his mask off.

Almost everyone gasped, except for me, Pein and Konan. Hidan suddenly looked down at me. "And you knew this?"

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I told To-Madara that I knew his identity and to talk Pein out of destroying the Leaf Village."

"So, this is all your doing?" Kisame asks.

I nodded. Pein suddenly appeared in front of me and reached out. I thought he was gonna hurt me, so I closed my eyes. But when I felt nothing, I opened my eyes and noticed Pein was…smiling?

"You made me realize Shell-san. Thank you."

I smiled, no teeth, just a thin line across my face. "You're welcome, Nagato."

…………………………………………………………………….

**Me: I do not know if what I put in there is really true about Madara, but I got it off some sources. Anyway, I know Pein was OCC, but I kinda wanted this story to have a happy ending. One more chapter left! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M IN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 11**_

7 years have passed and the Leaf Village is still at peace. Nagato had made a peace offering with Tsunade and now there is no more Akatsuki. Everyone now lives in the Leaf Village.

"So…."

I looked over at Hidan, who had a grin on his face. "What?"

"I heard from Sakura that Nagato and Konan finally popped out a kid."

I hit him upside the head. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Don't cuss in front of Mitsu; she'll develop your bad habit." I said, my arms crossed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my face. "Not my fault Shell, you know that." he grinned.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?"

As you can see, me and Hidan are married. Shocking, isn't it? After the peace treaty, Hidan and I confessed our feelings for each other. Hidan surprisingly doesn't do his rituals anymore and became mortal. We have a six year old daughter named Mitsu. She had Hidan's hair and my eyes. She was very strong and very smart. She was at the top of her class.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Mitsu ran down the stairs and answered it. "Uncle Deidara!!"

Deidara and his wife, Daisako came into the room. Daisako was 4 months pregnant. Deidara picked Mitsu up as she squealed with delight. "So, how are you guys?" he asks me.

I smiled. "Y'know, same old same old."

Deidara and Daisako came into the room and were about to close the door, but a hand stopped it. Itachi appeared, with his wife Mira and their child Sacral. "Jeez, what a reunion." Hidan says.

Soon enough, Nagato and Konan, who were married and finally had a baby girl came. She had Nagato's hair and Konan's eyes. "OMG!! She is gorgeous!" I squealed.

Konan smiled. "Nagato and I were thinking, that maybe we could name her after you."

I gasped. "Me?" she nodded. "Go ahead. Hi Shell." I said to their child. She laughed. "She's cute."

Then, Kisame, who finally found a girlfriend named Cho, came and Kakuzu did also. We were all laughing and talking until I brought up something. "Nothing on Madara?"

Kakuzu shook his head. I sighed sadly.

After the peace offering, none of us saw Madara anymore. He just disappeared, but I had a feeling he was still alive. Hidan nudged me in the arm. "Lighten up Shell, I'm sure he's alright." He said as Mitsu climbed up into his lap.

I sighed. "I guess so…."

Kakuzu didn't have a wife, but he worked at some kind of store where he helped people who were struggling with money. "He's probably looking for someone right now."

Mira, I and the rest of the girls went into the kitchen to make a big dinner. Kisame had snuck some of the food. I threw a knife at him, who barely dodged and hid behind Cho. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW KISAME!!!!"

He bolted out.

"And she tells me not to cuss around Mitsu." Hidan muttered.

"I heard that!!!" I screeched.

…………………………………………………

**Me: WHOOTTTT!!!!!! Finally finished, thanks everyone for the reviews and inspiring me to finish this story. **


End file.
